


Haru no Koi (Spring love)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheesy, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had heard the others chuckle, most likely messing with him, and then Daiki had murmured something that sounded like ‘mating season’ in Yuya’s ear.





	Haru no Koi (Spring love)

Kei was staring into space.

He liked the feeling, all in all.

He felt good. He didn’t want to do anything in particular, he was fine with sitting there, doing nothing, starting at a spot outside the window and convincing himself it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

When Daiki had seen him like that the first time, he had laughed of him.

He had told him he looked drunk, and Kei couldn’t really say he had been wrong.

Not that he had given him a clear answer, of course. He was too lost in his mind, too taken by his own imagination to really pay attention to what was going on around him.

He felt like one of those girls in the old teen movies, who sat on the grass and tore petals from daisies carefully reciting their ‘he loves me, he loves me not’, and he kept telling himself that if he had seen someone looking like him, he would've likely been first in line to make fun of him.

But he couldn’t help it. The more he tried to keep in contact with reality, the more he thought about why he was so happy.

And the more he thought about why he was so happy the more he wanted to be like that forever.

He had heard the others chuckle, most likely messing with him, and then Daiki had murmured something that sounded like ‘mating season’ in Yuya’s ear.

And so he had thought about it.

Without him realizing it, spring had arrived.

While they were waiting to start filming for the Shounen, he let his eyes wander through the room, lingering on four boys a little farther from them.

It must’ve been spring, of course.

It must’ve been because of spring that, to his eyes, Yabu Kota looked so damn beautiful.


End file.
